


Sparkling Fire and Smokey Sighs

by SapphicVixen



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicVixen/pseuds/SapphicVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WINNER of the 2014 Fannie Award for Best Romance! - Kim has just graduated, but her next mission forces her to make a horrible choice to either become a villain herself... or let her arch-foe die. Now Kim must decide between doing what is right or what is good. And the only ally she has left is Shego herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post from FanFiction.net. I figured I'd post here too in case any would like the story, but doesn't like FFNet. This is my first Kigo fic, and it's not great, I think, but people seem to like it, so what do I know?
> 
> If you want my latest work (and another story not yet published here that I consider superior to this), head over the FFNet. Same name, SapphicVixen. :P
> 
> Lastly, you'll have to excuse me while I work out the ins and outs of AO3. Apologies in advance for anything silly I might do. ^.^;
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - And Here Choose I**

…

Kim leaned back into her car seat and took a deep breath. The air was still tinged with the smell of smoke and torn earth, but as the car climbed higher, the breeze washed away more of the scent of battle.

“Sooo,” Ron said, “Bueno Nacho?”

“Ron,” Kim said, “the Bueno Nacho was destroyed? And didn’t you just eat at the beach party?”

Beside her, Ron sniffled and spoke in a quiet, squeaky whisper. “Please don’t say such horrible things. Three times in less than a year! Do supervillains have no _decency_?!”

“Riiiight.” Kim rolled her eyes, smirked, and propped an arm on the door. A tilt of the wheel, and the car leaned left, giving her a clear view of the earth speeding below them. The ground was littered with patches of fire, smoking craters and still sparking war drones. Many of the enormous four-legged drones had military salvage crews around them, or were taped off by the local police.

“I think trying to find an intact and _open_ Bueno Nacho on post-invasion Earth might be just a bit tricky.” Kim looked back to Ron. “But anything is possible for a Possible.”

“Alright!” Ron said. “That’s the positive attitude I love! Victory nacos all around!”

Kim smirked and gave a little roll of her eyes. She had left the beach party to be with Ron alone in private, but Ron _did_ just singlehandedly defeat an alien invasion. From Ron’s pocket, Rufus poked his head out and squeaked excitedly. Over the years, Kim had come to understand this as Rufus’ “naco” dance.

It had been just that morning that the Lowardians were defeated, and she still hadn’t come down completely from her chemical high. Add in the rushed graduation, the world leaders meet that Drakken attended — that she had politely declined — and then a massive beach party that Ron and her had been shoved into and had escaped not 10 minutes ago; did anyone just stop to breathe before kicking it into overdrive?

She was about to ask Ron if they could just sit and relax for a minute when Wade popped up on her screen.

Kim inwardly groaned, but decided to play coy. “How’s the party, Wade?”

“What?” Wade looked confused for a moment, then looked back to the beach behind him. “Oh, it’s fine, but that’s not why I’m calling.”

Ron thunked his head into the dashboard. “Oh, don’t supervillains take a day off when the world is saved from an alien invasion by a couple teenagers?!” From the dashboard, Rufus seemed to heartily agree.

Kim sighed, then covered her face in a mask of confidence. “What’s the sitch, Wade?”

“You remember that world leader conference in Upperton?” Wade said. “Well, it’s about Shego.”

**-o0O0o-**

“What do you mean, ‘I’m not allowed in’?” Kim said. “Okay. I usually don’t play this card, but do you know who I am?”

“Sorry,” the US military guard said. “No one’s allowed in to see the prisoner.”

“But Shego didn’t _do_ anything!” Kim said. “She was with me the entire time. She helped _stop_ the Lowardians!”

“Not my job to question orders, ma’am.”

“But-!”

The door behind the guard open with a hiss. An extremely bulky man stepped out and put a hand on the guard’s shoulder. “That’s quite enough, Jake.”

“Lieutenant general,” Kim said without preamble, eying the stars on the bulky man’s shoulders, “you’ve got the wrong woman.”

The general gestured to the hall behind him. “Why don’t we discuss this inside?”

He led Kim and Ron back to his office where they all sat down. The general offered a bowl of pretzels sitting on the desk which Ron wasted no time in setting on his lap. Rufus promptly dove in.

The general’s eye twitched, but he turned back to Kim. “Miss Possible, I’m General Stonewall and the woman known as Shego is not being held accountable for any part of her actions in the battle with the Lowardians.”

Kim tensed. “Then why are you holding her? The pardon is still in effect, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Ron said between a mouthful of pretzels. “It applies to Shego too, doesn’t it?”

Stonewall leaned forward in his chair and laced his fingers together. “Let me explain. After the conference, most of the supervillains that had been granted temporary immunity were in the lunch room set aside for them. Senior Senor Junior had since left to attend your beach party. This story checks out, according to several eye-witnesses, including one ‘Bonnie Rockwaller’.”

“But there’s something else,” Kim said. “Someone who wasn’t there.”

The general nodded.

“Shortly after Senior Senor Junior left the talks, Shego attacked the delegation of world leaders in the next room.”

Kim blinked.

“That’s impossible,” she said, “Shego is… she’s—”

“A criminal?” Ron said. *“Evil*?”

Kim glared and Ron went back to his pretzels.

“General,” Kim said, “surely you have proof of this attack?”

The general glared. “The word of the world’s finest leaders and thinkers isn’t enough for you, Miss Possible?”

“Well, no, I —”

“Then you’re calling our leaders, including the president, liars?”

“No I —”

“Then which is it, Miss Possible?”

Kim scowled and pressed her lips together. “If they’re able to talk,” Kim said, “then was anyone seriously injured? Any fatalities?”

“Several burns and cuts, but nothing life threatening,” the general said, “we put her down pretty quickly.”

Kim’s blood seemed to freeze over her heart. “Put… down?” she said.

“No way!” Ron said. “Shego could take army guys with both arms tied behind her back.” Then, at the general’s glare, “Uh, sir.” Ron shoved several pretzels into his mouth at once and tried to smile.

“She was captured,” the general said. His glare didn’t waiver.

“But she escaped,” Kim said.

The general looked surprised. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Kim said with a grin. Her heart seemed to be working again. Shego may have been an enemy, but she did help out an awful lot during the invasion, even if it was partly just to save Drakken.

The general nodded. “We’re detaining Drakken and the other villains for now, but they all deny involvement, of course. Drakken in particular seemed rather… hm… _depressed_ at Shego’s betrayal. She took one of the high speed jets and was last seen heading towards South America by one of our bases that we still have contact with. You’ve helped us out several times before, Miss Possible, and we know you have a history with Shego. With our satellite systems and the majority of our radar down, we’d like you to go after her.”

Kim’s mind went instantly into mission mode. “I’ll leave right now, general.”

Ron hugged the large bowl of pretzels to his chest. “You think I can get a to-go baggie?”

**-o0O0o-**

“It doesn’t make any sense, Ron,” Kim said.

“I know!” Ron said as he waved the small white paper box in front of her. “The military obviously can’t afford to-go baggies and had to settle for takeout boxes.” He popped another pretzel into his mouth.

“I think those are more expensive,” Kim said, “but I was talking about Shego.”

“Ooooh. KP, Shego’s _evil_. Just because Drakken might have changed doesn’t mean she will! I mean, _hello_ , she attacked us even when you had your memory wiped!”

“Uh, she attacked _you,_ Ron,” Kim said, “and she let you get away. She did nothing to me even though she had plenty of opportunity during that fight.”

She tilted the car to the side and saw the Panama Canal pass below.

“Besides, that’s not the point,” she said. “There’s no reason for her to attack the world leaders if she didn’t have anything to gain from it.”

“Maybe it’s one of Drakken’s crazy plans,” Ron said.

“Maybe…” Kim said.

“Face it, Kim,” Ron said. “Shego’s a bad egg.”

“‘A bad egg’?” Kim said with a lopsided smirk.

“A rotten apple. A black sheep. A cheese-less naco!”

“I get the picture, Ron.”

“Point is, KP, you can’t trust her.”

“I know, Ron.”

**-o0O0o-**

Wade appeared on the console screen as they were flying over Southern Brazil.

“Any visual on Shego yet, Wade?” Kim said.

“Not yet,” Wade said. “But I managed to hook some of the phone lines through the twins’ satellite and I can patch you through to the general. He said he had an update for you.”

“Please and thank you,” Kim said.

Wade’s image winked out and was replaced by audio visualization bars that jumped when the voice talked.

“Kim Possible.”

“Yes, General?” Kim said to the jumping bars on the screen.

“Shego was seen abandoning our jet several hours ago and was last seen heading across the Atlantic towards South Africa on a cargo boat. I apologize, but we are only just now getting these reports. At your speeds, you should be able to catch her before she reaches the mainland.”

“Thank you, General.”

The screen winked out.

“This is so the drama,” Kim said, then pressed a button on the console. “Wade, can you give me a fix on Shego?”

“Working on it,” Wade said. “I hacked into a few satellites that are still working, but it’s patchy. I might lose contact with you over the Atlantic.”

“No choice,” Kim said. “Whatever Shego’s up to, it’s not something that can wait. But… I don’t know, Wade. Something’s up. This entire thing is too weird.”

“Shego being Shego is weird now?” Wade said.

“It is when she has no reason to be,” Kim said. “Can you get into the military records at that base we were just at?”

Wade scratched his cheek. “I’ll try, Kim, but if the connection’s been cut, it’s a closed system. Remote access won’t work.”

“Just try,” Kim said.

Wade nodded. “I’ll keep you posted.” The screen winked out and Kim turned from southern Brazil towards the east and across the sea.

**-o0O0o-**

“So you’re really scared, Kim?”

The flight across the Atlantic was both uneventful and quiet. Ron had taken to a nap, and Kim had felt compelled to cuddle beside him, but couldn’t with the car in flight. She’d yet to sleep for over two days already, and it was starting to wear her down. Still, she was alert as ever, and her response times seemed to be nearly at the top of their game. She wasn’t sure how much longer that would last, though.

“Scared?” Kim said.

“Yeah, you said you were scared too,” Ron said, “during the invasion.”

Kim nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the dash as she watched the numbers that indicated her position tick by.

“I am scared,” Kim said. “Scared of… the future. What might happen. What might not. You’re not the only one who’s scared, Ron, but we’ll face it together, like we always do.”

She looked over and spared him a strained smile, then went back to the instruments.

“It’s just so hard to imagine you scared, KP,” Ron said.

“I’m always scared of things,” Kim said. “Especially on missions. But I can’t let that change anything, Ron. I can’t let fear control me or influence me. I just have to be… me. I’m scared right now, even.”

Ron slumped over the middle console and dug around behind their seats. He pulled out an unopened bag of Tasty’s Tantalizing Tortilla Chips. “Why are you scared right now?”

Kim bit her lip. “Because… because something isn’t right. This doesn’t add up.”

“Uh —”

Kim raised a hand to cut him off. “I know, I know,” she said. “‘It’s Shego’.”

Ron brought a chip to his lips and then put it back down. Ron not eating was never a good sign. Rufus, however, took his opportunity and dove into the bag. “KP, why are you defending —”

“Kim!” The console blared to life in a wave of static, replaced with the rolling image of Wade. “Kim, can you read me?!”

“Wade?! We’re here! What’s the sitch?”

“Kim,” Wade said again as the screen started to refocus. “Shego’s not in South Africa!”

“What?”

“Of course she is!” Ron said. “Or… somewhere in Africa, right?”

“No!” Wade said. “I had to move the twins’ spy satellite to contact you. See, as soon as you entered the dead zone where I couldn’t contact you, I got word through the tap in the military com channels I managed to piggyback on.”

“You rock, Wade,” Kim said. “But wait. If Shego’s not in South Africa, where is she?”

“She’s back in the facility you were at, Kim,” Wade said. “That’s why I’m calling you.”

“Why would the general lie?” Ron said, but in a way that said he believed Wade without question.

“Wade,” Kim said warningly as she realized he had a pained look on his face, “what else did you hear?”

Wade flinched. “Well.. Kim… Shego… they’re… they’re going to execute her, Kim.”

Before another word could be uttered, Kim turned the car so hard to port, the car flipped over, while Ron screamed beside her in his seat. Or rather, from the back seat; he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt and was flung to the roof and then the backseat. The car sped steadily north, and Kim kicked on the afterburners for good measure.

“It’s no good, Kim,” Wade said.

Kim grit her teeth. “What do you mean?”

“Her execution is set for an hour,” Wade said. His voice was quiet, morose. “It seems like they wanted to get it done before you were in contact range again.”

Kim almost spat; no way she could make that time from the southern Atlantic. “Wade,” Kim said. Her jaw was starting to hurt and she consciously tried to loosen it. “Get me the general. And try to reach the twins, too.”

“The twins?” Wade said. Then, after Kim sent him a glare, “right! The twins! I’ll try.”

“Don’t try,” Kim said. “Just do it.”

Wade’s fingers went to work on the keyboard. In the background, she could hear the familiar ringtone of a Kimmunicator; the twins still had their models that they used to control their spy satellite. The sound of disconnected phone screeches and “not in service” messages joined the chorus; Wade must have been calling her parents too.

From the backseat, Ron’s yelps were muffled by carpet and tossed trash.

“Ron,” Kim said.

Rufus was pulling at one of Ron’s ankles. After a moment of futile struggle from the mole rat, Ron wiggled and managed to free himself. He sat back in the passenger side chair and strapped in.

“Never fly without a seatbelt, KP. Not. Pleasant.”

Kim didn’t smile. In fact, her lips were little more than a thin, stern, white line.

“KP?” Ron said. “What’s the big deal? I mean, yeah, executions are bad, but if she attacked world leaders at the conference —”

“Wade,” Kim said, “get me whoever you can above the general while you’re at it.”

Wade just nodded.

Ron threw his hands in front of him. “And constantly trying to kill you —”

“Try my parents’ workplaces, too,” Kim said. “They might have gone there to help cleanup.”

Wade gave her a look, but he typed away dutifully. “They’ve been trying to reach the delegation at the conference, actually, but I’ll try to reach them.”

“KP?” Ron said.

“I got the general,” Wade said.

“Miss Possible,” General Stonewall’s voice said through several crackles. A small phone icon appeared over Wade instead of the audio visualizer this time.

“General,” Kim said. She decided to not waste time on pretense and threw caution to the wind. “What’s the meaning of this? Why are you executing Shego and so quickly?”

The line was filled with static for a moment.

“Shego,” Stonewall said, “was given a fair military tribunal to determine her guilt in the crimes already described to you. Besides these, she’s wanted in over 13 countries worldwide and with several outstanding warrants in each. It was determined that execution was the only recourse we had left.”

“But the pardon!” Kim said desperately. “And so soon —”

“Shego waived her right to a pardon as soon as she attacked government officials, Miss Possible,” Stonewall said. “And after some rowdy behavior, we decided it was best to speed the process up a bit —”

“Which has nothing to do with the fact I’m halfway around the world,” Kim spat.

“We couldn’t take the risk of you interfering,” Stonewall said. “Even if it is a military decision, we couldn’t be sure what you would do in this situation, so we eliminated you as a factor. I’m sorry that the scheduling didn’t work out entirely in our favor, but —”

“You. Monster,” Kim said. “You can’t just execute people like this! She helped saved the world!”

“She attacked —”

“That’s what you said!” Kim snapped. “Haven’t you ever heard of post-traumatic stress, General?”

“I’m afraid the execution will take place as planned, Miss Possible. Good-bye.”

A dial tone filled the speakers and Wade cut it off.

“That was productive,” he said, still typing. “Still trying to reach your brothers. The phone lines seem to be cut, though. Probably in the Lowardian attack. Still trying their Kimmunicators, though.”

“KP…?” Ron said again, very quietly this time.

“Yes, Ron?” Kim said. She felt as if a vein in her neck was going to explode.

“Why are you — I mean — it’s just… Shego.”

“Just Shego? _Just_ Shego?!” Kim’s nostril’s flared. “Shego, who saved us on more than one occasion? Shego, who just saved the entire world?”

“Shego, who betrayed us each time she helped, Kim!” Ron said. “She’s just going three-for-three!”

Kim fumed. “And if she dies, it’s my fault.”

“What?” Ron said. “KP, that doesn’t even make any sense.”

“I’m the one who said she should go along to that world meeting,” Kim said. “I though she and Drakken could… you know —”

“Okay, woah,” Ron said, “let me stop you right there, KP. I do not need to be thinking about Shego and Drakken!” He shuddered. “Drakken is way too old for her, anyway. Shego’s old, but not _that_ old.”

Kim blinked. “Huh. You think?” Kim said. “Wait. Ron! Focus!”

“I am focused!”

“Ron, I’m serious —”

“Hicka-bicka-boo?” Jim said sleepily.

“You tweebs!” Kim said. “Where have you been?!”

“Sleeping?” Tim said. “It’s barely morning, here.”

“I need your help,” Kim said.

The twins looked at each other.

“What do you need?” they said together.

Kim was too flustered to find the twin-speak thing freaky.

“I need you two to get me to Middleton in less than an hour.”

“Where are you?”

“The middle of the Atlantic,” Kim said miserably.

“I’m sending them your coordinates Kim,” Wade said.

The twins whistled, then looked at each other again.

“But it’s experimental,” Tim said.

“Hasn’t been tested,” Jim said.

“Cool,” they said together.

Kim rubbed her forehead. “Tweebs…”

“Alright, alright! Don’t burst a vein.”

“Do you have those wrist communicators? And any of the older models?”

Ron opened the glove box and pulled out two wrist communicators and a couple older ones. One of the screens was broken. There was also a skinnier Kimmunicator as well. It looked like the twin’s thinner models, but the black and yellow paneling that served as grips had been switched out for a sleek black with purple piping on the edges.

“Oh, that’s your graduation gift,” Tim said. “We figured you could use some upgrades.”

“But it uses a pentlithium power cell,” Jim said, “not a trilithium one. You can’t use it to charge the booster.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Jim said. “Open the console in the middle and plug them all into the ports, except for the new one. It should hopefully give you enough extra power to make the upgrades we made work.”

“Hopefully?” Ron said.

“Upgrades?” Kim said. “Booster?”

Another twin glance.

“We were working on your car,” Jim said. “Installing a new, high-hypersonic system. Still experimental.”

“We were going to start testing next week!” Tim said.

Kim pushed aside the slew of questions she had about that in favor of a single one.

“How do I get it to work?” she said.

“Just enter an access code in the console to activate the feature,” Tim said.

“The code is Alpha-Alpha–3–0–5,” Jim said.

Ron peered at the console. “Yeah, I don’t see any Greek letters on here.”

“It’s the phonetic alphabet, Ron,” Kim said as she punched in the keys.

“Oh!” Ron said. “I knew that. Heh heh…”

A new short screen slid out of the console and folded forward. A percentage was shown that started to tick up along with a bar.

“The system needs to be charged before it can be used,” Tim said.

“You’re going to be traveling at near reentry speeds, so you’ll have to slow down before you reach Middleton,” Jim said. “If you don’t fry to a crisp first.”

“Tweebs…” Kim said.

“Hey, it’s not our fault!”

“We didn’t have time to test it! We think the car’s cooling system should be able to take the heat, though. Might want to go into a low orbit, just to be safe.”

Kim nodded, but kept the car steady.

“Thanks tweebs,” Kim said. “I owe you guys one. A big one.”

Kim cut the feed as they were grinning at each other.

“Wade,” Kim said, “are you sure these are actual military guys?”

“Yeah, I even ran a DNA analysis on several of them, _including_ the president! It’s definitely them.”

“DNA? How did you get —”

“You remember Professor Acari and his tick drone?” Wade said. “Mosquito drones.”

“Ah,” Kim said. “But how did you get the blood samples in time to test them? Or even have something to compare them to?”

“Don’t ask,” Wade said. “So what are you going to do?”

“Yeah, KP, what are we going to do?”

Kim stared at the wheel in front of her.

“I don’t know,” Kim finally said.

“Your mom talked to the president while you were talking with the twins,” Wade said. “Several researchers who knew of her even backed her up, but he insisted that this was the right course of action after such an attack. Kim, I don’t see how you can stop this. Not with words.”

“Then I won’t use words,” Kim said.

“That’s a _military_ installation,” Wade said, “not a supervillain lair. You can’t just go charging in; they’re the good guys here.”

“Not from where I’m sitting,” Kim said. “Wade, you don’t have to help me, but I’m asking you; do you have plans or anything that can help me?”

For a few, agonizing seconds, Wade didn’t answer and simply looked down at his screen. Then he typed and his image was replaced with blueprints.

“The facility is locked down tight,” Wade said. “Reinforced walls, laser grids, card keys at every door. Even the _bathrooms_ are carded on _each side_. And if these shipping logs I snagged while I was in the system are correct, they recently acquired several plasma resistant restraints.”

“Then this was planned ahead of time,” Kim said. The counter for the booster system read 50%.

“Not necessarily,” Wade said. “They could have had this facility to hold Shego without this being their specific time and place goal. Besides, who could have predicted that the Lowardians would attack?”

Kim bit her lip and reluctantly agreed. But something still didn’t feel right to her.

“There’s no way to sneak in,” Wade said, “not even for you. At least, not in time to save Shego.” Wade pulled up full schematics with the traps and security system laid out, then overlaid it with the guards. Kim hated to admit it, but he was right; she could do it, but not in less than an hour. And she still had to get across an ocean to get to the base. Even if she manged to snag a keycard off one guard, the plans made it clear that only the highest ranks would have access to the inner rooms where a dot labeled “Shego” blinked.

“Can you hack the keycard system?” Kim said.

“No guarantee until you’re there,” Wade said. “It’s a closed system, so you’d have to use the Kimmunicator to give me access.”

Kim chewed her lip. “Please give me some other way to get in. Maybe if we talked to some of the other world leaders —”

Wade’s eyes drooped. “No can do, Kim. Like I said before, your parents have been trying for the last several hours, ever since you went into the dead zone and we found out about this. No one is budging.”

Kim bowed her head. She tried to approach the situation from another angle, a different tactic, but nothing came to her. Maybe…

“Can we get any of the big villains on board?” Kim said after a time. “Maybe Gemini and Dr. Dementor could team up to bust Shego out of there.”

“That’s the weird thing,” Wade said. “I haven’t been able to find any of them. They just… disappeared.”

“Something is definitely up,” Kim said.

“Agreed,” Wade said, “but we don’t know what. And in any case, it doesn’t fit any of their usual M.O.’s to just kill Shego like this.”

“Gemini might,” Kim said.

“I don’t see why he would, though,” Wade said. “They’ve barely even met and using the government to do this doesn’t fit Gemini. He’s mostly just concerned with Dr. Director.”

Kim ground her teeth. Oh yeah, her teeth were going to hurt later.

78% charged. Kim tipped the car and glanced out the window. “Ron, you know I love you right?”

“Of course, KP,” Ron said “But I —” Kim hit the auto-pilot button, leaned over the console filled with Kimmunicators and gave him a desperate, forceful kiss. Ron was surprised, then closed his eyes and leaned into it.

That was when Kim shoved the new Kimmunicator into his pocket, along with Rufus, and hit the passenger eject button.

She jerked back and Ron’s chair went flying through a momentary hole in the roof. A distant “KP!” could be heard and Kim looked in her mirror to watch the chair’s signal flares fire in all directions, and the cruise ship she’d spotted below her was making its way in his general direction.

“Kim,” Wade said after a moment. “I —”

“Sorry Wade,” Kim said. “Try to erase everything you have. Don’t keep any records, okay? I just… I can’t let this happen. I have to do this.”

“Kim!”

Then Kim smashed the screen with her fist and ripped out the speakers.

It was the best gift she could give her friends. If she was caught, hopefully this would give them enough plausible deniability to keep them out of the frying pan.

She crawled into the back seat and pulled down the rear panel for access to the trunk. The percentage ticked to 90%. Hopefully, what she wanted was in the trunk. She was going to need it.

**-o0O0o-**

The car shook violently. Kim was sweating like a mad woman as the car made its descent towards the facility. The secondary screen in the steering wheel gave her the transmitted GPS coordinates of the facility.

There was no way this could be government work. Wade must be wrong. He must.

But if he wasn’t…

No. She couldn’t think about that. She just had to get Shego out of there before they — before… anything happened.

And so her car hurtled downward, still slowing out of hypersonic speeds. A moment later, the intimidating compound of concrete and steel came into view. With the twin’s new stealth coating, the car should be undetectable after she dropped below supersonic speeds… in theory. It seemed to work until the missiles started firing at her.

And here she had been hoping to talk. Kim pressed several buttons on the console. The car extended a small cannon and fired two lasers that quickly took out each of the SAM missile sites at the north and south end of the compound, along with all her missile-to-missile counter-measures. She silently thanked her father for making them. Another button press, and Kim hesitated. Then she pressed the final button and missiles flew out from under the car chassis and impacted the side of the reinforced building. A bit of antimatter — also care of her father and “borrowed” by the twins before Kim knew about it — and most of the material was vaporized rather than exploded as shrapnel.

Then Kim rammed the car straight through the hole she had made.

Shego was in the center of the building on the lowest level. It made sense, if you wanted to protect her above everything else. Kim cut away at the steel and concrete with her forward lasers and dug deeper in the facility. Then she’d hit the reinforced panic room at the very center, with the car’s front shoved awkwardly through a wall and into a hallway.

Kim hit the auto-defense button and leapt out of the car.

Several guards were waiting for her just around the corner.

“Kimberly Ann Possible,” a voice spoke. It was General Stonewall. “Surrender yourself at once to the US military and you will not be harmed.”

“No thanks,” Kim said, then leapt into the group. Her battle suit knocked goons aside easily and the few that got a chance to fight back went down quickly. The General himself retreated from the battle and ran down the hall.

Kim used the suit’s new expanding shield to shove the men to either side of the hallway. The hallway clear, she ran to the door that held Shego and pulled several corrosive “explosives” from her pouch and set them around the door.

“I’m usually the one disarming these,” Kim murmured as she activated the charges. 3 seconds.

She ran to the side, and the charges went off, melting the key points around the door. A swift yank sent the door teetered forward. And there, shackled in cuffs that were obviously made specifically for her… was Shego.

“Dr. D!” Shego said, her back turned to the door. “About time you showed up! I was starting to get worried.”

Kim walked slowly forward, her mind trying to come to terms with what she was doing.

“Dr. D?” Shego said.

Then Kim walked into view as Shego turned a bit to face her.

“ _Princess_?” Shego said.

“Don’t be too incredulous or I might leave you here,” Kim said then ran forward and started entering the long code she’d memorized to release the locks. Wade had manged to snag it off the com channels and sent it with the blueprints.

Shego laughed. “Alright, where’s Dr. D?” Shego said. "He’s mind controlling you, right?

The last number entered, the locks released with a minor beep. “Thank you, Wade!”

Shego rubbed a wrist and stared. “Nerd Linger? But —”

“You going to just keep asking questions or do you want to get out of here?” Kim said.

“Where’s the rest of your little rescue party?”

“Just me,” Kim whispered as she checked the hall and stepped into it. She waved for Shego to follow. “Come on.”

“Okay, yeah, this is too weird,” Shego said.

“Do you want to stay here?!” Kim whispered.

“Yeah, see, the whispering? Kind of redundant.”

Kim groaned, ground her teeth, and stepped out of the doorway, back towards her car. She was gratified when Shego stepped into line behind her.

Then there were at least 50 men and General Stonewall himself blocking their path to the car. Kim smirked as she saw a few guards in the rear trying to get near her car and being zapped for their trouble.

Then the guards opened fire.

Kim’s shield came up instantly, and the shots ricocheted wildly into the hall around her.

“That’s far enough, Possible,” General Stonewall said. “Surrender, and this won’t have to get ugly.”

“You know,” Shego said as she stepped up beside Kim, “you have _got_ to love the hospitality. Really makes you feel wanted. Your suites could use better drapes though.”

“Sorry General,” Kim said, “but I need you to move now.”

Then, as one, Kim and Shego dove into the crowd. Kim was already tired and Shego was moving sluggishly as well, but the guns the guards were carrying weren’t effective in close quarters. Not without injuring their own. General Stonewall, however, had some kind of taser resting in the middle of his palm, which he managed to slip under Kim’s guard. Kim’ s body convulsed.

“Kimmie!”

A green blast and Stonewall was blasted through one of the reinforced walls. Kim felt woozy as Shego slung one of Kim’s arms over her shoulder, but Kim quickly tried to recover her bearings. She needed to get out of there.

“The car,” she said. Shego obliged, and they ran down the hall, dodging the men who were still standing. When they reached the car, Kim had a chilling thought. “Oh no.”

An electrical zap singed the wall where Shego had just been.

“The defense system,” Kim groaned.

“Not a problem,” Shego said. She bounded with Kim still wobbly, dodging the car’s defenses until she was within a few feet and unceremoniously threw Kim at it.

Kim groaned as her face smacked into the glass, which she tapped twice with a finger, rolling it down. She hit the defenses button to turn off the system and crawled inside the cab.

“Come on!” she said.

Shego leaped through the window and started blasting at the guards who were closing in. Kim threw the car into reverse and backed out of the building at high speed, collapsing several roofs along her path.

Then they were free of the building just in time for the missile lock alarm to start beeping.

“Oh that is so wrongsick!” Kim said.

Shego glanced over at the missile lock icon, hit the convertible button on the roof, and said, “got it.”

“You can’t be serious,” Kim said. “It’s a fast moving, tiny —”

A green blast of energy fired from both her hands; a few seconds later, a shock wave rocked the car.

Kim quickly turned back around — “okay, you’re serious” — and started flipping dials for a quick getaway. “Strap in or something!” Kim slid the roof closed and another missile lock alarm started beeping. She laid on the throttle and the car kicked it back into over-drive, slipping into the supersonic speeds she used to get to Brazil. Another button, and the back of the car fired flares… then the beeping stopped, and the “missile lock” light winked out.

That was it. They were free. And on the run.

“Now,” Shego said, “do you mind explaining to me why Miss Priss just wiped the floor with a bunch of government stiffs to rescue me?”

…

_Beta-Read By: 2d66, Morzan’s Elvish Daughter_


	2. Joy Be the Consequence

**Chapter 2 - Joy Be the Consequence**

…

Kim scanned the console and tried to please the little red lights that were blinking and beeping all over the display, but when one went out, another took its place. The surface of the car had long since cooled, but it was scorched black all over. Pieces of it were flaking off. And still more beeping. They’d been flying for about an hour, and Kim’s brain seemed to have stopped working, so she’d automatically taken the same flight path she’d come from. The land had been erased from the horizon, and instead, a starry sky bled into a glittering black ocean. And Shego was talking.

“Uh, Kimmie?” Shego said. “ _Hellooo_?”

Kim shook her head. “What?”

“I asked where you’re flying this tub. We’re just passing Florida and the Bahamas are coming up. I was looking forward to a bit of sunbathing.”

Kim’s head jerked towards Shego. “Sunbathing?” she said. “Is that really what we need to be thinking about right now?”

“‘We’?” Shego said. “What’s this ‘we’ stuff? I helped you, you helped me. Now you can just drop me off in Miami and we’ll call it even.”

“‘Even’?!” Kim said in a harsh whisper. Her throat seemed to be closing in on itself. “Do you have _any_ idea what I’ve just done?”

“Attacked a government installation and freed one of the most wanted supervillains in the world?”

Kim looked at her as if to say “ _Yeah. That._ ”

Shego shrugged. “I didn’t ask you to do it. I could have gotten out just fine on my own.”

“Those shackles were plasma proof,” Kim said. “How were you going to get out of that?”

“I’m sure they’d have to let me out of them at some point,” Shego said. “And those walls weren’t exactly what I’d call ‘unmeltable’.” She placed a finger under her lips. “You know, this brings us back to my original question about why you’d rescue me.”

Kim was silent and grim-faced as she continued to work the controls.

Shego threw up her hands. “Okay, fine,” she said. “Whatever. Just drop me off.”

Kim dropped the car out of supersonic and tapped a light that was winking on and off. The car shook momentarily, as if in turbulence, as it reconfigured for subsonic speeds. “Shego, how in the world did you get caught?”

Shego furrowed her brow for just a second, then smirked and settled back into the minimalist seat that had popped up when the passenger seat was ejected. Meanwhile, Kim continuously pressed a single button in the hopes of getting another light to blink out.

“Is that jealousy there, Kimmie?” Shego said. “Envious someone else managed to do it besides you?”

“I am _not_ jealous,” Kim said. Then pushed her tongue between her teeth to keep from biting down.

Shego laughed delightedly. Kim stared. She hadn’t heard that high, squeaky laugh from her since her time as Ms. Go.

“You so are! You’re jealous!”

“Ugh.”

Shego lifted her hands palm down, as if trying to press an invisible box down unto her lap. “Okay, okay. What if I said it was just one person and they didn’t have any gadgets on them at all?”

“Shego —”

“Oh man.” Shego laughed again. “You make this too easy.”

Kim said nothing. Her hand twiddled a knob above the broken center screen. She even slapped the knob when it didn’t do what she wanted.

Shego sighed. “There were a lot of them and they caught me off guard. Drakken did his speech and the big wigs decided having lunch sounded like a good idea. I went off to pull bits of vine out of my dress — Don’t!” She cut off Kim who had open her mouth with a dubious look on her face. “Don’t even ask. Let’s just say that Dr. D’s little vines have a mind of their own.” She shuddered.

Kim decided not to ask, but eyed the woman’s dress, which, Kim just realized, was a plain green one that had probably once been quite pretty, but was now little more than rags. It was torn and burned in several places. A bit of vine was still attached to her waist.

“After Giantess the Conquer and her psycho boyfriend,” Shego said, “the nerd conference, and the attentions of a neck vine, I was already ticked off. I go to cool off before I decide that flaying everyone in the building is an interesting idea when I’m ambushed.”

“And you just happened to not notice them setting it up,” Kim said.

“Uh-huh, yeah, Kimmie? Now is _quiet time_ ,” Shego said. “You want to keep interrupting or do you want to hear the story?”

Kim lifted her hands off the wheel in an ‘I give up’ gesture and put them back.

“I was already ticked off and what I did notice, I figured was just because I was _in the middle of a government building_ ,” Shego said. Kim dutifully kept her mouth shut. “I took down a bunch of them, but somebody got me with some kind of taser. Woke up like you saw me.”

Kim remembered the palm taser that General Armstrong had. Her suit must have absorbed most of the shock if it was able to take Shego down.

“And you didn’t do _anything_ to deserve that,” Kim said sardonically.

“Hey, I wasn’t that stupid!” Shego said. “My plan was to ride the wave of thanks until the first opportunity to get out of there presented itself, then go rob something while the world was still in chaos.”

“The very picture of a model citizen,” Kim said.

Shego shrugged. “It’s what I know, _Princess_.”

“Why should I believe you didn’t do anything to prompt your little capture?” Kim said.

“Yeah, see, there’s something I don’t get,” Shego said. “If you didn’t know if I did anything or not, why did you come rescue me in the first place?”

Kim sighed. “I —”

There was a loud crack and the car lurched.

“What was that?” Kim said.

“You’re asking me?!” Shego said.

For a moment, the car seemed to have nothing more wrong with it than a slight tilt. Then the car started to shake like a bucking bronco that was _very_ angry.

Shego braced herself with one hand on her seat and another pressing against the ceiling. “You going to fix this?!”

“I’m trying!”

Kim hit a button. Then another loud crack and the car pitched forward into a very fast dive.

“Woah! Pull up! Pull up!”

“ _Trying_!”

Kim cut the jet engine in the trunk and fully extended the hover pads. Kim let out a long held breath as the car slowed, and even started to rise… but the front-end was still tilted completely down, towards the ocean.

Neither woman spoke. Then another loud crack was heard and Kim saw her tire and hover pad combo go wildly flying off before the power on it flickered out.

“Oh no,” Kim said.

The car slowed to a stop. For a moment, they lifted out of their seats, as if in zero gravity. Then the final crack as the last pad broke off and Kim’s stomach plunged into her throat.

“Not good!” Kim said.

The car twisted in the air, end over end, and Kim could barely keep track of the panel in front of her, but she had nothing left besides her rockets. And without the hubs stabilizing the car…

Kim abandoned the console, leaned towards Shego, undid her buckle, pried her off her seat and pulled her into her own lap.

“What are you —”

Kim didn’t let her finish as right at that moment, the car was starting to upright. She uncapped and pushed the button on her seat. The roof blew backwards as straps wrapped themselves around Kim and they were launched into the air on a rocket-propelled seat.

A small parachute ejected from the seat while she held Shego tightly to her. In the split second afterward, Kim was yanked forward and most of the seat separated from Kim while another, larger parachute fired. Shego dipped below her and her legs dangled underneath.

“Hang onto me!” Kim said.

“I am!”

Shego pulled herself up and wrapped her legs tightly around Kim’s waist. Too tightly; Kim could barely breathe.

Then there was another problem. The parachute wasn’t made for two people and they fell faster than they should have been. Below them, the still lit car finally hit the ocean water and crumpled, though, oddly, it didn’t explode. Kim, however, was desperately looking around for any signs of land or ships.

“There!” Shego said.

Kim twisted in the harness — and Shego’s death grip — and saw it; a silver of land just to the southeast, marked by a few lonely lights. As they descended, the lights became more obscure until they disappeared over the horizon.

“I think I know where we are!” Shego said.

The wind still whistled in their ears from their all too fast descent. They hit the water and Kim released the parachute just before she was sent plunging underneath the surface. Shego had since released her and Kim swam up for the surface.

When she saw stars, she coughed and greedily sucked in air.

“Shego!”

Silence.

“ _Shego_!”

She clicked on the light on her battle suit belt and dove back under the water, only to find Shego rushing past her. Kim turned back up and swam back to the surface.

Shego was sputtering but otherwise appeared fine.

“What _is_ that thing on your ass?” she said. “It looks horrible.”

Yep. Definitely fine.

Kim unbuckled the bottom of the seat that had attached itself to her legs and fished in a wet pocket until her fingers curled around the drawstring loop. She pulled the string and something large and black explosively inflated itself above their heads. She shoved the black and purple monstrosity forward until it was floating beside them, then kicked up, pulled on the strap hanging on its side, and hauled herself into the lifeboat.

She turned to offer a hand to Shego, but the woman was already hauling herself in and ignored it.

So Kim flopped unto her back and passed out.

**-o0O0o-**

Seagulls. Why were there seagulls?

With effort, Kim managed to open her eyes. Then immediately shut them against the light of the sun.

“About time,” a voice said. “We’re almost there.”

Kim opened her eyes again, slowly this time. The blue sky overhead was mostly clear and Kim heard the soft whine of a motor.

“How long was I out?” Kim said.

“A few hours,” Shego said. She was in the rear — or what served as the rear on a round boat. Her hand was on a handle that controlled the tiny dual fan motor that was propelling the boat across the water.

Kim sat up, then kept going forward, putting her head between her knees. She just needed the world to stop spinning. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“What am I, your nanny?” Shego said. “And before you ask, we’re still in the Caribbean. We’re almost to land, though. As soon as I’m off, you can go save the world or whatever it is you do now.”

Kim looked up. “You’re the captain of our little boat now, are you?”

“No, I’m the bitch with the engine in her hands and the plasma.” Shego held up a glowing hand to emphasize the point. “So pipe down.”

Kim raised an eyebrow but decided it would probably be best to not fight Shego on a small, inflatable raft. Instead, she went to the pouch hanging inside the boat made from the old seat cushion. Inside, she found a day’s worth of emergency rations, a pouch of water, inflatable life jackets, fishing hooks and lines… and an emergency beacon. Kim pulled this last item out.

“Never thought I’d have to use one of these,” Kim said.

“Woah!” Shego leapt forward — causing the boat to tip — snatched the beacon out of Kim’s hands, threw it in the air, and destroyed it with a well-place energy shot.

Kim stared as the remains of the beacon scattered in the air rather spectacularly and peppered the sea with debris.

She rounded on Shego, who had returned to the motor control.

“Are you completely insane?!” Kim said.

“Are _you_?” Shego said with a belittling look. “Let’s see, Princess, what did you just do only a few hours ago? Oh yes! Attack the ‘good guys’.” She scoffed. “I wonder who’d answer your little signal, hm?”

“Ugh!” Kim held her head tightly in her forearms and wrapped her hands in her hair. “This can’t be happening. This isn’t happening.”

“Would you relax?” Shego said. “Look, we’re here.”

Kim looked up. Years of approaching small islands in the middle of the ocean usually denied her any feeling of novelty about the act… but there was something about this island. The ground in front was littered with signs, most of which were damaged beyond legibility, but one remained that read “BEWARE - HAUNTED” in big engraved letters, though the paint that once filled the engraving had long since been washed away.

“Shego is this —”

“Drakken’s island lair in the Caribbean,” Shego said. “In fact, I think this is the first place you kicked Dr. D’s sorry backside.”

Kim smiled. “And yours.”

“That was the building exploding, Cupcake.”

The boat pulled onto the sand and Shego immediately hopped out. She turned and gave a mock salute and wave. “Later, Princess!” Then she turned back around, and walked through the wreckage of metal sheets and broken signs. What Shego didn’t seem to realize was that, between everything before and after her rescue, the thin dress was nearly in threads and the back left certain areas rather… exposed. Halfway between laughter and embarrassment, Kim covered her mouth as she watched Shego sashay and disappear into the rocks, leaving her alone in the boat.

Okay, take stock. Kim was on a life boat, in the Caribbean, with no GPS and no Kimmunicator — they were all now sitting in the bottom of the sea with rest of the Sloth. She had just attacked a government facility to free her long time foe. The likelihood of going back was — no, don’t think about that. She had her battle suit, a bit of food and water, and a very slow lifeboat.

And nowhere else to go.

Maybe she could call… what was his name… Jerry. Surely saving those manatees was good for two boat rides, right? But she needed a way to contact him.

She sighed. She knew where this was going. Surely Shego wasn’t just going to strand herself here. She had to have some type of plan. And that meant either transport, or a way to contact transport. She heaved the boat unto the beach and tied it to one of the palm trees. No use letting it go. It might still be her only way off the island.

She trudged up the sand and followed Shego’s footprints until she turned a corner into a rocky overhang and found Shego typing buttons on a keypad. A scorched but smooth metallic door sat right next to the pad.

“Please don’t tell me you’re here to stop me,” Shego said without looking in her direction. “I don’t think irony could take it.”

“I need a phone,” Kim said.

Shego looked at her. “And you think _I_ have one?”

“I think you have some way off this island,” Kim said.

Shego huffed. “I don’t have anything if I can’t — you know what?” Shego’s fists flared into giant green balls of plasma. Kim jumped back into a fighting stance.

But Shego sent the blast into the door, which melted right in it’s frame.

Kim lowered her guard just a bit. “Oh.”

“Kimmie,” Shego said, “if I was going to blast you, I’d have done it.” Then she ducked into the newly formed “door.”

Kim let her arms dangle at her sides and followed cautiously behind her, but Shego seemed content to ignore her. She swayed her hips happily into the old place until she reached another door. She didn’t bother with the keypad this time and simply ignited her hands and started tearing into the door. The door came peeling away in strips.

“Why don’t you just blast it?” Kim said.

“Because of this!” Shego held up a green and black harlequin-patterned body suit; her classic catsuit. “Can’t char fashion!” Then she ducked around the corner of the melted door. Her removed dress flew by a second later.

Kim averted her eyes away from the empty door frame. “You came here for _clothes_?”

“Hey, hey!” Shego said as she stepped out and zipped the suit up along the green front panel. “This isn’t about clothes. It’s fashion. Did you see what I was wearing?”

Kim couldn’t stop the color that flooded her face. Shego’s own face went slack for just a moment then grew into a smirk.

“F-fashion?” Kim said before Shego could say anything. “You’ve been wearing that for years. It’s not even yours! It’s the Team Go uniform!”

Shego sneered. “Because the battle suit look is so in vogue.”

“It’s nearly the same thing you wear!”

Shego smirked and looked Kim up and down. “It has its charms.”

Kim put her face in her hands. “Just tell me you have some way to get us off this rock.”

“You keep using that word, kitten.”

Kim snapped up and saw Shego slip back through the doorway. Kim hesitated, then followed after.

“Didn’t I destroy this lair?” Kim said.

“Not the basement,” Shego said. She shoved a broken piece of the ceiling to the side. “Mostly. And it was mostly Drakken’s horrible wiring job that destroyed the main levels.” She glanced behind her while she dug into a box. “You have a plan to get out of here, Kimmie?”

“What?” Kim said. “But I thought — You! You knew I’d follow you! You don’t actually have a way off this island!”

“Well,” Shego said. Kim could almost hear her smirking as she dug through dusty piles of junk. “I’m not _completely_ out of options, but I figured the girl scout would have a better option than I would.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Here.” Shego tossed Kim a phone with an overlarge antenna attached to the side. “Villophone. Secured and untraceable satellite phone for villains. Thing _actually_ still works and has a signal right now. Might want to get on our ride before some clouds come and ruin it or something.”

“You keep using that word,” Kim echoed with a raised eyebrow.

“Whatever,” Shego said. “Dial zero if you don’t know the number for who you want; the operators can get you most anyone.”

Kim sighed. Who to call? She thought back through her adventures, and remembered someone who probably had both the means and the availability to give them a ride. She had to dial the operator. The woman on the end of the line gave her an odd sort of tone of voice when she dropped the name, but she had the number in seconds. Kim was patched right through.

The phone rang and was picked up a short time later by a woman’s voice. Kim told her who she was looking for and was put on hold.

A short time later, a high, squeaky voice picked up. “I’m not sure how you got this number, but I hope it’s important,” the voice said into the phone. “I’m _quite_ busy right now, you know.”

“Prince Wally!” Kim said. “It’s so good to hear from you again.”

“Kim Possible?” Prince Wallace the Third said into the phone. “The commoner from that quaint little American high school, correct?”

“Er, yeah,” Kim said. “Listen, Wally, I could use a favor. You see, I kind of need a ride and —”

“Stop right there, Miss Possible,” Wally said. “I’m afraid Rodigan can’t be seen associating with underworld types and news does travel fast, as they say. I’m afraid I can’t help you. Good-bye!”

Underworld types? “But —” Then there was a click and the line went dead.

Kim stared at the phone. For the first time, she was refused a ride. That had never happened before. She wished she had Wade; he’d know who’d be willing to give her a ride. But she didn’t dare call him for fear of dragging him into the situation. This was her mess and she’d get herself out of it. Kim pressed the button for the phone’s operator again and tried to think of someone to contact.

A bit of fumbling for words as the line was picked up, and a name came to Kim. The operator didn’t even have to look up the number and patched her through immediately. The phone rang, which was a good sign; at least it wasn’t disconnected.

“ _¡Hola!_ Señor Senior, Junior speaking.”

“Junior!” Kim said.

Shego jerked her head up from a television she had found and started working on — for some reason — and started to laugh.

Kim scowled and turned away from her.

“What is that laughing I hear?” Junior said.

“Nothing, nothing!” Kim said. “Listen, it’s Kim Possible. I was wondering… could you do me a teenie, tiny, little favor?”

“Kim Possible,” Junior said, “you brought my darling Bonnie into my life. Name your favor.”

“I need you to pick us up,” Kim said.

“‘Us’? Who is this ‘us’?”

Kim bit her lip. “Shego and me.”

“Where should I be picking you up?”

“I think — hey Shego!” Shego, who was still wiping tears from her eyes, looked up. “Can we get to Havana from here?”

She shrugged. “Should be about a couple hours if a boat is still docked around here somewhere. Four if we have to use your little life raft.”

“Pick us up in Havana, Junior,” Kim said into the phone.

“It will be done!” Junior said. “Father and I were just about to leave America anyway. We may have to make a small detour to France, however. Your country’s lack of Le Goop both frightens and horrifies me.”

“Junior!” Kim said.

“Fine, fine,” Junior said. “We will leave for our private jet and be there in 4 hours. Was there anything else? I am having to stand outside to talk to you and the sun is doing horrors to my skin without my lotion.”

Kim opened her mouth to say no, but then thought of something. “There’s one thing,” she said slowly. “Wade tried to contact you last night. What happened, exactly?”

“Did he?” Junior said. “I do not know. My phone was in my car during the beach party. I could check my missed calls, if you like.”

“No, that’s okay,” Kim said. “See you in a few hours, Junior. And don’t say anything about this to anyone.”

“My lips are sealed,” Junior said. “Not actually sealed, mind you, but they will not utter any words about our conversation.”

“Thanks,” Kim said.

“You know what I don’t get,” Shego said as soon as Kim clicked the off button, “is how you’re so unprepared for this.”

Kim eyed her cautiously. “Unprepared for what?”

“For the whole villain thing,” Shego said.

“I am _not_ a villain!” Kim said.

“Then how do you explain me?” Shego said.

“There was something up,” Kim said. “Something wasn’t right.”

“‘Something was up’?” Shego said. “You just broke me out on a feeling?”

“It was more than that!” Kim said. “You were captured, which was weird enough, then they decide to execute you while I’m both away and within such a short amount of time? It didn’t add up!”

“That’s not exactly conclusive,” Shego said. “Wait, they were going to execute me?”

Kim glared. “You could be more thankful.”

Shego laughed. “So let me get this straight: as soon as you graduate, the great do-gooder of the decade decides to attack the military, one of her big good guys, and does so based entirely on a feeling?”

“No!”

“And yet,” Shego said. “Here I am.”

“That was —”

“Why’d you really do it, Kimmie?”

“I already told —”

“You told me reasoning,” Shego said, “but didn’t give me a real reason.”

“Shego —”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to, alright?!” Kim said. “I wasn’t just going to sit on my hands and let you die, no matter they said you had done!”

Her voice echoed off the walls.

Shego grinned. “There. Was that so hard?”

“Yes,” Kim said miserably.

Shego’s grin stayed plastered on her face. In fact, it just seemed to get wider as she talked. “Don’t be such a downer. You wanted something and you had the power to take it. And you did. Doesn’t it get your blood pumping? To just _take_ want you want and say screw the rest?”

“No!” Kim said.

“Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, Cupcake. The rest of the world seems to agree with me.”

With that, Shego turned the small television she had been fiddling around with and turned up the volume.

_“— just this morning. US officials are not saying exactly how or why the attack happened, only that ex-hero turned supervillain Shego escaped their custody, aided by the ex-hero and now supervillain, Kim Possible.”_

Kim’s heart felt like it was in one of those trick boxes that performers stuck swords into, pretending to stab their assistants.

 _“We received exclusive footage,”_ the newscaster continued, _“as proof that the world’s sweetheart and teen crime fighter had really turned, and we’ll share it with you now.”_

On screen, a recording of what looked like security footage showed an empty hallway. In the next second, a bright flash nearly obscured the image, then a car shoved itself into the new hole in the wall. The video cut to Kim and Shego running past several uniformed guards on the floor and helping each other into the car before the car pulled out of the hole and the video stopped.

All the while, along the bottom scrolled the words _“WANTED: INTERNATIONAL SUPERVILLAIN KIM POSSIBLE.”_

_…_

_Beta-Read by: 2d66, Morzan’s Elvish Daughter_


	3. Chapter 3 - Still Deceived With Ornament

**Chapter 3 - Still Deceived With Ornament**

…

“You’ve been quiet,” Shego said. “Stop it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kim said. “You didn’t have your whole life just taken away from you.”

Shego wagged a finger at her between strokes. “Ah-ah. It wasn’t was taken. You left it.”

Kim groaned and kept paddling in sync with Shego. It turned out there _weren’t_ any other boats left on the abandoned private island so they had been forced to use the lifeboat. Kim had made a couple oars out of debris found on the island and helped Shego row the boat south, towards Cuba. Between the rowing and the motor, they would arrive at the airport and be ready to leave by the time that Señor Senior, Junior landed.

“Face it, Princess,” Shego said, “you’re one of us now.”

“Hardly,” Kim said. “This is all just a misunderstanding.”

Shego laughed. “Yeah, how many ways can you interpret a giant hole in your military base?”

“Are you going to be like this the _entire_ time we’re together?” Kim said.

“Oh yeah,” Shego said.

The sea was fairly calm and they had little trouble going along at a good pace. In fact, Kim already saw land up ahead. Her arms were starting to hurt, though.

“You would think,” Shego said from the opposite side, “that with all the high tech gadgets Nerd Linger sets you up with, you’d have a better lifeboat.”

“His name’s Wade,” Kim said, “and this lifeboat _is_ powered by a tiny trilithium power cell. It should last for a month going at this speed.”

“Woo,” Shego said flatly. “So what are you planning on doing, anyway?”

**-o0O0o-**

Kim sat stiffly on the couch and struggled to maintain an awkward smile. Across from her, Junior sat in a recliner and looked slightly confused. Bonnie, in the recliner next to him, sat with crossed arms and glared. Shego, on the opposite side of the couch Kim was on, draped herself lazily across it. Strangest of all, however, was Señor Senior, Senior, who sat in a plush chair between Junior and Kim.

“Thanks so much for the ride, Junior,” Kim said to break the silence.

He held up a hand to wave her off. “It is no trouble,” Junior said. His eyes kept making passes between Bonnie, Shego, Kim, his father, and back again.

“So, Kim Possible,” Senior said, “it seems you have finally decided to join the forces of evil. I must admit, this is most unexpected.”

“Oh, you know,” Kim warbled, “I’m just full of surprises.”

“Indeed!” Senior said. “Perhaps I will get us some refreshments to celebrate your new life of villainy and give you some time to catch up with Junior and your old friend.”

Bonnie glared at him, but Senior didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he stood and walked towards the back of the luxury jet, leaving the three teenagers (and Shego) to themselves.

Bonnie scoffed. “Doesn’t he have, like, servants for this sort of thing?”

“Father believes in what he calls a ‘hands on approach,’” Junior said in a tone that told Kim he’d heard this line from his father many times. “Honestly, I do not see the appeal of such things.”

“And that’s why I like you,” Bonnie said with a satisfied grin. “What are you smiling at, loser?”

Kim, perked a brow but smiled. “Nothing. I was just thinking about how the world being invaded by aliens doesn’t seem to have changed you much.”

“Whatever,” Bonnie said. “It’s not like there were a lot of them. It was just some freak show couple and their toy robots.”

Kim ran her fingers into her hair and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Bonnie said. “It’s not like you have much time to be laughing, what with the whole supervillain thing now.”

That brought Kim back down. She smiled, if a little forced. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shego giving her an odd expression Kim couldn’t place. “What did you hear?”

“Oh nothing,” Bonnie said. “Just that you broke some supervillain out of prison and ran off with her.” Bonnie took a glance at Shego. “So you’re like some loser supervillain team now?”

Kim opened her mouth but Shego sprang sideways across the couch and draped an arm across Kim’s shoulders.

“Oh _yes_!” Shego said. Kim almost cursed. “We’re going to set the world on _fire_ together!” She laughed, again that high pitched, squeaky laugh.

Bonnie’s eyes just darted between them.

“Would you,” Kim said as she pushed against Shego, “just get _off_?”

Shego let herself be pushed back to the other end of the couch and held her sides in laughter. She was enjoying this far too much.

“Is she going to be alright?” Junior asked as Shego fell off the couch and collapsed on the floor. Still laughing.

Kim gave Shego a dirty look. “She won’t be in a minute.”

“W-w-wait. Just — ahaha!” She doubled back over, still on the floor.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Kim grumbled.

Shego looked up at Kim and stopped laughing. Then she laughed even harder.

Kim put her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

“You two,” Bonnie said, “are so weird.”

“Yeeees,” Junior said. “I think I will join my father in gathering our drinks.” He got up.

“Oh, you are _so_ not leaving me with these two little freaks,” Bonnie said and followed Junior towards the back.

Kim heard them leave and Shego’s laughs ebbed. For a time, the only sound was the droning of the engines.

“It _wasn’t_ that funny,” Kim said quietly.

Shego wiped a tear from her eye and hopped back up to the couch. “Oh, it was to me, Princess,” Shego said. “Oh, but it was even more fun to watch you squirm.”

“I just thought… that maybe, since I rescued you, we might —”

“Oh no,” Shego said. “Not happening.” She jabbed herself with her thumb. “I’m _evil._ Remember? I don’t do the goodie-goodie act. I’ve done that; I wasn’t impressed.”

“That was with Hego and your other brothers,” Kim said. “But if we —”

“Not. Happening.”

Kim narrowed her eyes. “So why are you following me to Paris, then?”

“I’m not _following_ you,” Shego said. “I’m using you for a ride. Besides, Paris has better shopping than Cuba.”

Kim put on a sly smile. “Fine, fine. You don’t have to get so huffy about it.”

“I am _not_ huffy!”

“You _so_ are.”

“Am not!”

“Are,” Kim singsonged. She turned her head so Shego wouldn’t see her grinning, though she thought she’d heard the sound of Shego’s hands igniting.

“Um, ladies?”

Kim looked up. The two Seniors and Bonnie had returned with drinks in hand, Senior, Senior in the lead.

“I would ask,” Senior said, “that you do not light my personal jet on fire. Melted planes are far too much paperwork for an old man such as myself.”

“But father, you had _me_ do that paperwork last time.”

Senior rested a hand on his son’s shoulders. “Not now, my son.”

Kim decided not to ask and was rather pleased when the green glow on walls of the plane disappeared. They each took their seats again and Kim was handed a glass flute which smelled suspiciously like alcohol. She promptly tried to hand it back.

“Oh don’t bother,” Shego said when Senior insisted on her accepting. “International waters or not, the princess here couldn’t do something as risqué as drink even if she wanted to.”

Senior sighed. “Ah, well. A sober villain is a cunning villain, as they say.”

Then Kim downed half the flute in a single gulp and the rest in the next.It burned her throat on the way down and she grimaced.

Shego’s grin could have sent even Dr. Director running in fear.

“Normally,” Senior said, “champagne is not — what is the curious American phrase — chugged. But, seeing as you are the topic of the celebration, I believe etiquette will allow.”

“Just turned supervillain and already drowning her sorrows at the end of a bottle,” Bonnie said.

Kim smirked. “Still full of your usual charm, huh Bonnie?”

“Whatever.” Bonnie turned away from the group and sipped her glass.

Kim’s glass was refilled, but she left it where it was on the table centered in their circle. The minutes that followed were filled mostly with awkward silence with occasional light attempts to start a conversation. As the minutes ticked by, however, Kim felt herself rather content and despite herself, rather sleepy. She was quickly realizing that a few hours of sleep on a lifeboat after two and a half days awake was not going to cut it.

She considered where she was, a plane filled with people she had a foe or rival relationship with in the past. But Senior seemed to have accepted Kim as a villain and Kim felt no need to correct him. His traditional villainy probably dictated she be accepted and not harmed. Junior had been downright pleasant since finding Bonnie and as for Bonnie herself… despite Bonnie’s sometimes snobbish attitude, Kim still considered her a friend.

That left Shego, her arch-foe for so long. Yet she already had been asleep around her. And Kim wasn’t sure she could last the full 10 hour flight, even if she tried.

“I’m sorry, Señor Senior, Senior,” Kim said after yet another lull in the conversation, “but I haven’t had much sleep in the last few days and I’m about to crash. Could I…” She gestured towards the couch she was on.

“Of course, of course,” Senior said. “A life of villainy can be very tiring sometimes. I’ll have Junior wake you before we arrive.”

Kim smiled and stretched out on the couch. There was just enough room for her to lay down with Shego still sitting on the other end. She pulled a pillow under her head and fell asleep almost immediately.

**-o0O0o-**

“Kim.”

Kim groaned into her pillow.

“Ugh, whatever,” the voice said. “Sleep through Paris for all I care.”

Paris. France. Running.

Kim snapped awake and sat on her heels. Bonnie was standing just in front of the couch and looked a bit surprised.

Kim stretched, yawned, and smiled. “Morning, B.”

Bonnie put a hand on a hip. “We’re about to land in a few minutes. I figured maybe someone should, like, wake you up or something. Junior decided that preparing his hair was more important.”

“Uh, thanks?” Kim said. Then, when Bonnie didn’t move, “was there… something else?”

Bonnie’s face scrunched up as she seemed to mull something over. She looked to the front and back of the plane, but no one else was visible. “So is it true, then? You’re really doing the whole villain thing now?”

“No,” Kim said. “There’s no way I’m becoming a supervillain. Drakken and the rest have that covered for me just fine.”

“So you didn’t break tall, dark, and gruesomely green out of jail?”

“Well, I did do that,” Kim said, “but it’s not what it looks like. And I don’t think the green thing makes her ‘gruesome.’”

“I know I didn’t go on many of your… world saving missions,” — Bonnie said it like it was a question — “but the whole ‘helping a supervillain to escape’ thing seems pretty villain to me.”

Kim’s legs tensed, and she slid them out from under her. “It’s _so_ not! It’s just a- a misunderstanding!”

“Careful,” Bonnie said with a smile, “you wouldn’t want one of the Seniors to hear you, would you?”

Kim narrowed her eyes. “You’re not going to tell them, are you?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Please.” Then she crossed her arms and looked rather uncomfortable once again. “Just… be careful, K…”

Kim started to smile, but Bonnie cut in before she could say anything.

“Because whatever you do reflects back on all the former Middleton cheerleaders. Try not to be a _total_ loser?” Then she took long strides towards the rear where Shego leaned on the door frame with a hand on her cheek and a pinkie in her teeth. Bonnie paused, then pushed past her.

Shego watched her go, then sauntered over and flopped across a recliner in front of Kim.

“Soooo,” she said, “you and ‘B’, huh?”

Kim cocked her head to the side to leer at Shego. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on!” Shego said. “‘Be careful, K.’ And the way you smile at her whenever she so much as looks at you. Ugh! I don’t see what you see, Cupcake — well, besides the obvious,” she made a round, curvy motion in the air, “but I’m sure I don’t want it.”

Kim felt her cheeks flush. “What are you saying?”

“Uh, doy?” Shego said.

Kim continued to glare.

“Oh don’t act coy,” Shego said. “You know very well what I mean. I knew there had to be _some_ reason you kept cheerleading —”

“I _liked_ cheerleading,” Kim said.

“Oh, of _course,_ you did.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Shego laughed, flipped herself upright, and disappeared into the cockpit.

Kim stretched back out, squished her flushed face into her pillow, and tried not to second guess her thoughts during her high school showers.

**-o0O0o-**

As soon as the plane landed, Kim’s Villophone rang. She pulled it from her battle suit’s pocket and pressed the green call button.

“Is this Kim Possible?” A voice said.

“Um, yes?” Kim said.

“Jack Hench here,” Jack said, “and let me just say what a pleasure it is to have you on board with our other clients. I’m sure you’ll be taking full advantage of our henchmen summer special?”

“Oh, um, I think I’ll… have to… think about that.”

“Of course, of course!” Jack Hench said. "Listen, I’ve taken the liberty of sending your Villophone an updated contact list so you don’t have to dial our operators for common calls. I’ve also upgraded the firmware. The phone is one of our older models, but it still packs a few extra features.

“It’s still older tech,” Jack continued, “but if you lock into a contract now, I’ll throw in one of our latest models for free!”

Shego, who Kim once again did not notice come up, snatched the phone away from Kim and spoke into the pinhead sized mic.

“Hench, your Villophones are contract free,” she said. “I paid for the phone, I get free service for life. That’s the deal.”

Jack Hench’s voice squealed from the tiny speaker. “Shego! I, uh, was just introducing our new contract plans for villains on a budget.”

“Yeah?” Shego said. “Well try to shove your overpriced garbage down Kimmie’s throat again and I’ll make sure I’ll shove my fist down yours.”

“U-understood, Shego.” Jack Hench cut the line, his attempts to sell to Kim forgotten.

Shego tossed back the phone back to Kim.

“Thanks, Shego,” Kim said, a little in awe.

“Don’t thank me,” Shego said as she strode back to the front of the plane. “I just hate Hench. He’s been trying to recruit me ever since Drakken dragged me into that villain convention, and I _so_ despise anyone who makes or uses those Attitudinator things. Later _Kimmie_.” Without another word, she threw open the plane’s outer door while it was still rolling up the tarmac and jumped out.

“Wha — Shego! Wait!”

Kim jumped up, ran past a very surprised Senior who had just exited the cockpit — “Tell Junior to say hi to Francois for me!” — and jumped out the open door after Shego.

The sky was still dark, and the air was cold despite it being the end of May. The first bits of light could be seen in the east. Kim caught sight of Shego running across the airfield as she ran across the lighted roads into the grassy field south of the runway. Kim sped after her, but even with the super suit’s rocket shoes, she couldn’t close the distance in time to stop Shego from grabbing onto a passing semi-truck and giving a cheery wave before she started to climb on top of it.

The problem was that Shego’s truck went south and Kim’s destination laid further west. A semi-truck blazoned with the Red Circle logo heading that way was approaching and she chewed her lip. The truck began to pass in front of her and she nearly stomped her foot in frustration, but activated her cloak and jumped nimbly onto the truck’s rear. There wasn’t time to call in a ride and she didn’t know who wouldn’t turn her in anyway.

The truck passed through neighborhoods much like any other part of the world, except for the rubble and occasional Lowardian invasion drone that smashed into the buildings. But she supposed that was the same everywhere, too.

Along the way, Kim flipped through the menus on her phone. No x-ray function or brain scanner, but did apparently contain a laser cutter. She’d likely need that in an hour or two.

Eventually, Kim’s stop was coming up and she hopped off the Red Circle truck in a roll. Unfortunately, she fumbled, hit her shoulder too hard, and her tumble went wild. Her head splashed in a nearby puddle as she slid to a stop in front of an alleyway.

“Ow,” Kim said, holding her head. She looked at her hand, but it didn’t come away with blood. Then she realized she was looking at her hand. She was visible again! She tapped the control on her belt couple times, and eventually, she cloaked again. Wade apparently still had some bugs to work out. She was thinking about how she should have made that roll and it hit her; despite the suit, she was weak from hunger. She’d ate some of the rations on the lifeboat, but that was over half a day ago and she hadn’t had anything else since the beach party. She should have had ate on the plane before she left. A quick check of her suit’s pouch revealed she only had a couple twenties in US dollars; her euros were in her backpack at home.

She sighed. Maybe she could find a dumpster behind a bakery somewhere. If there were any not destroyed.

A few blocks of fruitless searching lead her to a long line in front of a delicious smelling building. A soup kitchen. The upper levels had been destroyed and one of the Lowardian drones laid next to it, but apparently, the need for food outweighed the risks of the building collapsing.

Kim took a quick look around the crowded building, then got in line, still invisible. The building was packed with people chatting merrily of their survival. A boy ran through blowing bubbles, a man with hefty camera chatted with an older woman at a table, and someone had started forming napkins into origami. Kim was struck with just how… normal it all was. Above all, however, was the ever present aroma of food. Her stomach growled.

A man stepped into line. He bumped into Kim and looked rather confused for a moment, but kept his distance after that. A few minutes later, Kim was at a stall full of pre-made food trays stacked with gruel and vegetables in varying levels of brown. To Kim, however, it smelled like a feast. She grabbed a tray, gave a loud “thank you,” and almost ran off with it, ignoring the disbelieving stares of the kitchen staff as they watched a tray of food float away on its own.

Kim quickly walked outside and around the corner, not stopping until she was sitting down behind the wrecked war drone, then began shoveling as much food as she could into her mouth. It was only after she had finished more than half the tray that she noticed the man dressed in rags sitting next to her. He was staring at the tray and the food floating off of it as it disappeared into some kind of invisible black hole.

Kim suppressed a burp, passed the half-eaten tray to the man and a cheery “here you go” and fired her grappling hook into the nearest roof. In the distance, she saw the broken remains of the Eiffel Tower. Just a few miles left.

**-o0O0o-**

Kim crawled down from the roof of the Élysée Palace until she was in front of a window on the shadowed western side of the building. Bullet-proof glass or not, the laser cutter on the Villophone was able to slice through, albeit far more slowly than Kim’s lipstick laser. She slipped through the hole she’d made and landed almost silently in the hall. Hopefully, no one would notice a hole in the window until after she left.

Her stealth mode still activated, Kim stepped lightly through the hallway, avoiding the carpet in case there were pressure sensitive pads under them. Then she found the door she was looking for. Another laser beam, and the door smoothly opened into an elaborate office.

“ _Merci de me recevoir, monsieur le Président,_ ” Kim said as she let her cloak fade.

“Kim Possible!” the president of France said. “Thank goodness it’s you!”

Kim couldn’t help but sigh in relief; she wasn’t sure if the president would be receptive to helping her or not, but it appeared he, at least, did not believe the news of her so-called fall.

“You sound like you were expecting me,” Kim said.

President Aldric frowned and clicked on a television that had obviously been moved into the room just recently.

“ _… in addition to the photos from our airport correspondent,“ the English captions below the French newscaster said, ”we now have this video taken by our crews less than two hours ago who were doing a story on life after the Lowardian invasion._ ”* *The screen flashed to a new image. A distinct, girlish “thank you” could be heard, then a tray of food floated through the air and disappeared through the door of a crowded food kitchen. “ _It is speculated that this was the invisible alleged supervillain, Kim Possible. If you see any objects floating through the air or a red-headed girl wearing this suit,“ an image of Kim running at the airport flashed on the screen, ”please contact us immediately on our hotline._ ”

The TV switched off. Kim, who had been groaning into her hand, looked up. “Shouldn’t they be told to contact the authorities? And how do you have electricity, President Aldric?”

The president smiled. “I have, ah, given some orders to wait on an official position on your activities. I cannot believe that the girl in that American video is the same one who helped me with those missing emergency relief supplies _and_ my son last year.”

Kim bit her tongue. “It was no big, President Aldric. Anyone could have lost them over the ocean in a hurricane. And I’m sure your son didn’t realize where he was when that crate went overboard.”

President Aldric smiled. “Modest, as always. As for the power, your brothers sent the plans for their mystery meat generators to every country in the world. We have one in the courtyard that is powering the entire _8th arrondissment_. But we do not have much time before my staff comes back. Before I ask you for your help once again, did you need something of me?”

Kim nodded. “You were at the leadership conference in Middleton, weren’t you? What happened exactly?”

Aldric frowned. “Shego, was it? Sadly, I don’t have much to offer. I and the other leaders were separated from the villains, who had their own lunch room. It was deemed safest for all involved. ‘Shego’, however, burst into our room and started blasting away with this green energy from her hands. I believe a few people were burned rather badly, along with numerous other injuries. I left shortly afterward.”

Kim looked down. But Shego had said…. She looked back to Aldric. “Are you sure it was her? It could have been Camille Leon.”

“Camille was in the room when it was attacked,” Aldric said. “The attacker was the same as those in the photos from this morning. The one you were running after? She was, however, wearing a green dress at the conference.”

Kim exhaled through her nose and tapped her food. “Did you see what she was after? What she might have took?”

“I believe it was a large diamond necklace worn by one of the delegates. Ah, Wanda Wong, the Chairman of the Board of the Middleton Space Center.”

“Dr. Wong?” Kim said. “Do you think I could make a call to Middleton?”

“The phone lines to America are currently dead,” Aldric said. “I also believe she left to visit family in China, actually,” Aldric said. “She left in the same group I did and we talked briefly. Charming woman.”

Kim tapped her heel impatiently. She had hoped President Aldric had the answers she sought, but it looked like she’d have to go on a chase yet again.

“Was there anything else, Miss Possible?”

Kim shook her head. “No, I think that’s all. What was it you needed, Monsieur le President?”

He moved back into the office and pulled out a map.

“Almost directly south of here, we’ve been getting reports of strange weather localized around Andorra.” He pointed to a tiny country wedged between the Spanish and French borders. “And just yesterday, I received a report of an older man in Toulouse looking for a satellite dish and various other electrical equipment. Strangest of all, the man appeared to have blue skin.”

“Drakken,” Kim said. “Not another weather generator. Doesn’t he ever get tired of those?”

“I must admit, I’m surprised,” Aldric said. “He gave a rather well-thought out speech on global cooperation in the scientific community at the conference.”

Kim shook her head. “That’s Drakken for you. I’ll take care of it right away.”

“I wish you the best of luck, Kim Possible.”

Kim nodded, hit her belt’s stealth system, and she faded from view. Then the belt sparked, and she reappeared.

“Uh, problems?” Aldric said.

Kim tapped the button repeatedly, but she remained fully visible. “Oh man. This is just what I need. There’s no way I won’t be noticed walking through the city looking like this.”

Aldric looked thoughtful, then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a black suit that looked far too small for him.

“My son,” he said, “tends to not take care of his clothes so I keep a spare suit here in my room in case we have a formal function to attend without another suit on hand. He is, ah, still rebelling, I believe, but fortunately without being a stowaway on a supply ship now.”

Kim walked up to where he laid the suit on the bed with an uncertain look on her face and glanced to the president.

He sighed. “Otherwise, I could get some of his day clothes from his room —”

“No,” Kim said. She picked up the white button up shirt and slipped it on over her battle suit. “This is fine.”

The slacks, white button up shirt with black skinny tie, and gray vest were a bit loose on Kim’s frame, but easily covered the battle suit. The blazer had to be left off as it restricted movement in her arms. However, her feet — and the only thing left showing — would not fit into the shoes with the battle suit’s rubberized bottoms. She’d have to hope that anyone who saw her simply assumed they were a fashion choice.

She thanked Aldric, left through the hall without incident, waiting until the coast was clear, then crawled out the window and dropped into the courtyard. All the guards seemed to be trying to stay as far away as possible from the mystery meat generator, and Kim slipped by easily enough. She walked quickly through the old, narrow streets with her face down, and tried to avoid eye contact. Her mind struggled with the new information she’d gathered.

One thing in particular.

Shego had gone south, towards the Pyrenees mountains and Drakken’s apparent new lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-Read by: 2d66, Morzan’s Elvish Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a lawful transformative work/parody pursuant to Suntrust v. Houghton Mifflin Co. The author makes no money from this work and never will attempt to do so (and she doesn’t have any anyway.) © 2014 SapphicVixen. Sparkling Fire and Smokey Sighs may not be reproduced or republished in whole or in part, without the author’s permission. Not authorized by The Walt Disney Company, and no sponsorship or endorsement by The Walt Disney Company is implied.
> 
> This, my friends, is a work of love.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! \:D/


End file.
